Negocios calientes
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC. Advertencia: Lenguaje Ofensivo. Advertencia- Lime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus autores, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y a intento de regalo.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chico–chico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo.

**Nota.** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Yuki Lunar, ojala sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, así que espero sea algo decente o indecentemente bueno.

.

.

**Cerrando un negocio.**

**.**

Alexis había sido amiga de Judai durante la universidad, ambos estaban a punto de despedirse, en la puerta de la casa de ella, se recogió el cabello atrás de las orejas, tan solo por hacer algo, los segundos se sentían horas, el por fin diría las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar, entonces el ruido impertinente del celular– de nuevo– hizo que Judai diera un pequeño salto.

–Disculpa– dijo viendo quien lo llamaba, era de esperarse, Syrus siempre era así de oportuno.

Lo puso en modo vibrador, solo por si acaso, sonrió a modo de disculpa, lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, estaba a punto de abrir la boca, ante la mirada brillante de Alexis.

–¡Ououh!– nuevamente la molestia siguió, ya era suficiente, era cierto que Syrus era siempre así de castrante, pero eso ya era enfermizo, de hecho lo había molestado toda la cita, era extraño– Solo un segundo– suplico a la chica, quien ya estaba a punto de lanzarlo a la fosa de los leones, claro, si tuviera una a la mano.

– ¿Qué sucede?– siseo Judai al aparato, casi estrangulando al pobre inocente, como si tuviera la culpa de que Syrus estuviera a punto de arruinar la cita de su vida.

– ¡Auxilio, están a punto de matarme, Casino Satélite!– y colgó, sin más.

– ¡Que coño fue eso!

El fuerte carraspeo de Alexis lo hizo voltear.

– ¿Todo bien?– más que una pregunta, fue una invitación a seguir donde se habían quedado, o más bien empezar, Alexis sabía que esa noche Judai planeaba por fin declararle su amor.

Judai sudo frio, era un momento tan esperado por él, y a pesar de que Syrus era un atolondrado, nunca de los nunca fue un bromista, y menos un mal amigo, que le deseara arruinar su gran noche, odiándose a sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y subió a su coche, ante los lejanos gritos de Alexis.

Gracias a la tecnología, supo el camino, "_de vuelta a la izquierda…_", Judai gruño al GPS, como si la pobre grabación tuviera la culpa de estar a medio camino de quien sabe dónde, esos en definitiva no eran sus rumbos, el chico era más agreste que una selva, el no era de ciudad, por eso había estudiado Agricultura, en contra de todo pronóstico, pues él tenía cualidades para hacer palidecer de terror a cualquier Hacker del mundo, soñaba con tener una casita y cultivar su propio alimento, esa era una de sus características, su siempre intencionada forma de salvar el mundo, de poner su granito.

Llego a una calle, repleta de letreros con luces, como él pensaba, nunca había estado ahí, "_Uno de esos es, Casino Satélite de mierda_", estaciono su viejo auto y comenzó a caminar.

.

.

Como el señor Fudo estaba fuera del país había dejado a cargo a su hijo Yusei, de cualquier forma algún día él heredaría todo aquel imperio de juegos, y ahí estaba por primera vez en su vida, haciéndose cargo del negocio familiar, el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, un tembloroso Syrus estaba bajo la luz de una lámpara, tenía el labio partido, en un rincón estaba otro chico, era su amigo Bastion, a quien por cierto no hizo caso, y aposto hasta quedar en esa temible situación.

–Entonces, ¿como piensas pagarme?– Yusei estaba sentado enfrente de él, vestido totalmente de cuero, parecía una segunda piel, su bien formado cuerpo se mostraba sin vergüenza, bajo esa vestimenta azul, con detalles circulares en rojo, tanto en los hombros como en los codos.

Un hombre alto y de piel oscura entro al lugar, le susurro al oído.

– ¡Ha llegado la caballería!– exclamo Yusei socarronamente– déjenlo pasar.

El castaño entro protestando, no quería que nadie lo jalara o tocara.

– ¡Judai!– exclamaron al borde de las lagrimas sus amigos.

Le resumieron la situación en un rincón, de cómo habían perdido hasta los calzones jugando póquer, ante la mirada atenta de Yusei, quien recorrió con la mirada los jeans de Judai, y para ser honestos delineaban un lindo trasero.

–Siento tanto interrumpir tan emotivo momento, ¿Dónde está mi dinero?– pregunto Yusei.

– ¿Te sirven dos mil yenes?– pregunto Judai encarándolo.

–Ni para los intereses– contesto Yusei levantándose– rodeo a Judai inspeccionándolo, sin recato alguno– saquen a ese par de idiotas, me entenderé con él, dejen nos solos.

Bastion y Syrus fueron sacados por los gorilas de Yusei, este último se levanto y abrió una puerta.

–Sígueme– le dijo a Judai.

.

.

Entraron a un despacho, muy elegante, Judai inspecciono el lugar, en una de las paredes estaba colgado un blanco para dardos, tambien unas espadas, armas, y hasta látigos.

–Toma asiento.

–No gracias, terminemos rápido con este asunto.

–Dudo que sea así.

Judai se dejo caer en una silla, cubierta de piel, un poco rasposa, no le agrado nada, después de todo el era un amante de la naturaleza.

– ¿Eres heterosexual?– pregunto Yusei mientras se servía un poco de vino.

– ¡Que tiene que ver con esto!

–Deberías ser más amable, por menos dinero, hemos despachado a otros.

Y a pesar de que no hubo amenaza en su voz, Judai supo que eso era verdad, pero eso había corrido a cargo del padre de Yusei, no de él, Yusei simplemente quería divertirse un rato, y el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

–Si lo soy, ¿por?

–Perfecto– dijo Yusei maliciosamente.

Le puso un trago enfrente a Judai, quien no entendía nada, solo esperaba salir de una pieza de ahí, no era ningún tonto, sabía que había entrado a terreno peligroso, Yusei tomo una hoja de papel, y comenzó a escribir, de vez en cuando volteaba ver al chico, que era seguramente de su edad, y eso tenía irritado a Judai, que un crio lo estuviera tratando de intimidar, bueno eran de la misma edad, pero ese chico, con todo y sus gorilas le parecía un niño jugando al casino.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?– pregunto Yusei casi extasiado, mientras bebía más vino.

–Judai Yūki– contesto, ahora si poniéndose nervioso, y también se bebió el vino.

– ¡Listo!– exclamo Yusei, y la hoja que con tanta pasión había estado escribiendo, la deslizo por el escritorio, como acariciándolo, hasta ponerla enfrente de Judai– soy un hombre de negocios, así que nunca pierdo, y dado que no tienes mis doscientos millones de yenes, te daré la oportunidad de ganártelos.

Judai con el ceño fruncido, levanto la hoja y a cada línea su rostro fue perdiendo color, hasta quedar más blanco que ese papel.

– ¡Que mariconada es esta!

La aventó. La hoja voló con gracia, aterrizando en el escritorio.

Judai se dio la media vuelta, listo para marcharse.

–Supongo que voy a rehacer este contrato, pondré el nombre de alguno de tus amigos– dijo Yusei secamente.

Judai sabía, que Yusei sabía, y no lo entendía, pero estaba seguro que así era, que ninguno de sus amigos aguantaría semejante castigo, eran muy nobles, pero muy cobardes, seguramente se lanzarían desde un puente a la primera oportunidad.

Y sin pensarlo, firmo el maldito papel, "_Que se joda él solo_" pensó, ya luego vería como resolver el asunto, pero de ninguna manera pensaba ceder.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Contrato.**

**El presente contrato es un intercambio de placer por dinero.**

El sujeto deudor Judai Yuki, de ahora en adelante será llamado J.

El sujeto cobrador Yusei Fudo, de ahora en adelante será llamado F.

La deuda original es de 200 millones de yenes.

Las actividades de J solo contaran si a F le provocan placer.

* * *

><p>F tocara el cuerpo de J<p>

de la cintura para arriba, con las manos -500,000

de la cintura para abajo con las manos -1,000,000

de la cintura para arriba con la boca -1,000,000

de la cintura para abajo con la boca -3,000,000

J tocara el cuerpo de F

de la cintura para arriba con las manos -4,000,000

de la cintura para abajo con las manos -5,000,000

de la cintura para arriba con la boca -6,000,000

de la cintura para abajo con la boca -7,000,000

F bese a J -5,500,000

J bese a F -10,000,000

Las siguientes actividades cuentan solo si el sujeto pajeado se corre.

Que F le haga una paja a J -15,000,000

Que J le haga una paja a F -15,000,000

Sexo oral, cuenta solo si el sujeto se corre, el doble si ambos se corren.

F le hace a J -15,000,000

J le hace a F -15,000,000

Si J es el pasivo de F -20,000,000

Si F es el pasivo de J -30,000,000

Si por cualquier medio J hace vibrar (ya saben a lo que se refiere F) más de tres veces en una sesión a F,

La deuda será cancelada en su totalidad.

Los intereses de la deuda serán del 10 por ciento, aumentando cada día sobre el monto deudor.

El plazo para pagar la deuda será máximo de cuatro meses, si esta no es pagada en ese lapso

, esta se duplicara, y el plazo para pagarla será de dos meses, si la deuda para entonces

no está saldada, se procederá a tomar medidas drásticas, un viaje al otro mundo, para ser exactos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Comentario.**

Como este es un regalo a la medida, esperare a que Yuki Lunar diga si le gustan las clausulas del contrato, para proceder a lo que sigue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces sino a sus autores, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y a intento de regalo.

**Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi (relación chico–chico) si les agrada el género adelante. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Resumen:** Judai jamás se imagino que sus mejores amigos lo metieran en semejante lio, pero ahí estaba, a punto de cerrar el negocio de su vida, o mejor dicho, someterse a las estúpidas clausulas de Yusei Fudo. OOC.

**Nota.** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Yuki Lunar, ojala sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, así que espero sea algo decente o indecentemente bueno.

.

**Cláusulas del uno al seis. **

.

Judai vivía solo, sus padres se habían divorciado, dejándolo botado en el proceso, después de todo ya tenía veintidós años, y aunque apenas se había graduado, tenía unos meses trabajando medio tiempo, por eso tenía esa carcacha, y la casa donde vivía era de su padre, quien había conseguido un mejor empleo en Osaka, y su madre se había casado de nuevo y también se había mudado, esperaba algún día poder tener su propio lugar y lo más lejos de la ciudad, Tokio era demasiado cosmopolita para él. Limpiaba su viejo coche, con la música _The Glitch Mob_, a volumen tipo "para romper cristales", habían pasado dos días desde la firma del contrato del infierno, Syrus y Bastion lo buscaban, y a pesar de que no estaba molesto con ellos, los evadía, por vergüenza, no quería que supieran como había arreglado su deuda, o que aun estaba en vías de hacerlo, estaba seguro que ese casino de mala muerte tenía la culpa, o ese tal Yusei, su nombre se le había grabado en la mente, se maldecía así mismo por eso, "_me hubiera traído una copia de esa hoja de mierda_", había pensado, pero cada estúpida palabra de ese contrato, la tenía tatuada, muy a su pesar. Era sábado, muy temprano, sin embargo nadie protestaba por el concierto gratis que estaba dando, pero recuperando sus buenos modales, le bajo un poco, no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba, se sacudió las manos jabonosas, y el exceso se lo limpio en la camiseta blanca sin mangas, sus brazos bien torneados no tenían desperdicio, y eso precisamente pensaron los tipos que estaban, viéndole desde un auto estacionado, con razón su jefe le había echado el ojo, Judai estaba tan concentrado lavando, y maldiciendo que no se había dado cuenta de ello, _A Dream Within A Dream_ comenzó a sonar desde adentro de su auto, saco los tapetes y los comenzó a sacudir, esperaba tenerlo limpio para la tarde, deseaba compensar de alguna manera a Alexis, no le contestaba las llamadas, "_La cague_", era su frase favorito seguida de "_Yusei y sus mariconadas al demonio_".

Los hombres finalmente bajaron del auto, el más alto llamado Himuro, fue quien comenzó a hablar con él.

– ¿Eres Judai Yūki?

– ¿Y ustedes?

Judai exprimió el trapo, mirándolos sin temor, y aventó el trapo a una cubeta.

–Venimos de parte del Jefe, es decir Yusei Fudo, solo para recordarle que su deuda a ascendido a...

–Lo sé – cerro los puños, era bueno con los números, sabía la cantidad.

–Lo que no sabe es que si no viene con nosotros uno de sus amigos será llevado con el jefe, para cubrir el pago total de la deuda, usted entenderá…

– ¡Pero eso no estaba en el contrato!

–Seguro fueron las letras chiquitas, ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? Y lo arregla con el jefe.

.

.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente en el "Casino Satélite de mierda", sentado en esa "silla de mierda", esperando al tal "Yusei de…"

–Es un gusto verte por aquí– tomo asiento enfrente de él, nuevamente los separaba el escritorio.

–Dime una cosa, malnacido– siseo, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos tronar– ¿dónde está ese contrato?

Yusei se cruzo de brazos.

–Bien guardado en mi caja fuerte– señalo hacia su espalda–, le agregue una clausula, solo para animarte, ¿cómo piensas pagarme hoy?

Al no ver respuesta por parte del castaño, insistió de otra forma.

– ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste Mr. Hetero?

– ¡De ninguna manera me gustará!

–Te voy a ayudar.

Yusei se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta, la giro dos veces sobre su cabeza, soltándola sin importarle los costosa que era y que cayera en el suelo, después la playera, muy lentamente, dándole a Judai un espectáculo que le hizo tragar saliva, quedo totalmente desnudo del torso.

Yusei se paró a un lado de Judai.

–Tócame, si me gusta, serán quinientos mil menos, toda una ganga, ¿no?

–Yo no soy gay.

–Tampoco yo.

– ¡¿Entonces?!

–Solo quiero experimentar- Judai lo fulmino con la mirada- , ¡vaya!, ¿eso es un pecado?

Judai volvió a tragar saliva, no sabía por qué demonios, pero estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué sería? No era la primera vez que veía a otro hombre sin camisa, contando las incontables veces que había ido con sus amigos a la playa- claro- , que nadie pensará mal de él.

Si Yusei tampoco era gay, igual y le disgustaba aquello, con mucha suerte hasta cancelaría la deuda, o por lo menos terminaban con esas negociaciones estúpidas. Eso animo a Judai y se levanto, alzo un poco la cara, para mirarlo a los ojos, lanzándole una mirada retadora, Yusei era más alto, solo un poco, con las manos temblando toco el pecho de Yusei, descansando las palmas justo encima de cada tetilla café, y ahí las dejo, no sabía qué hacer, se quedo congelado, sus mejillas se encendieron, su cabeza quedo colgando en medio de sus brazos, miro hacia el suelo. De pronto sintió ambas manos de Yusei, apartándolo de él, respiro aliviado, creyendo que todo terminaría.

–Quítate la camisa– le ordeno Yusei– creo que debo enseñarte lo que me gusta, para alegrarte y solo por ser el primer intento, te descontare los quinientos mil, ¿soy muy generoso no?

– ¿Eh?– Judai aún estaba procesando su sonrojo, y como si fuera de goma, dejo que el propio Yusei le quitara su playera.

Yusei también estaba nervioso, si había tenido sus quereres, pero solo con mujeres, un hombre era totalmente nuevo para él. Pero a diferencia de Judai, Yusei si sabía guardar sus emociones. Para ganar tiempo, porque tampoco Yusei sabía cómo proceder, acostó a Judai en un sillón, lo admiro durante unos minutos, y se mordió un labio traviesamente, eso solo puso a Judai más nervioso. Comenzó por su cabello castaño, lo acaricio como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo y lentamente bajo hasta su mejilla, cuando las manos de Yusei acariciaron una de sus tetillas, Judai respiro profundamente para ahogar un gemido, mientras que la otra mano, llegaba hasta su abdomen, definiendo con mucho placer las líneas de este, y ya que estaba así de dispuesto, Yusei pensó que podría enseñarle también como usar la boca, cosa que no se dio cuenta Judai hasta que la sintió, pues había cerrado los ojos, y se dejo hacer, el mismo recorrido de las manos ahora eran con la boca y la lengua, pero esta encontró su lugar ideal en el abdomen del castaño, ahí se estaciono, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, topándose de vez en cuando con el pantalón, por un instante Judai deseo que siguiera su camino más abajo y se pateo mentalmente por ello.

– ¡Jefe, acabamos de…!– Himuro abrió la puerta.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, Judai aprovecho para levantarse, tomo su playera y salió corriendo de ahí, Yusei miro con ojos asesinos al inoportuno.

.

.

A Judai no le importo salir sin playera, paso bufando al lado de las maquinas traga monedas, una ancianita se le quedo viendo, hasta que lo perdió de vista, y algunas chicas también babearon cuando paso cerca de ellas, el chico estaba más que bien. Y se alejo en su coche, aun sin vestirse, manejo lo más que pudo, pero se detuvo, apenas notando que aún tenía el torso desnudo, se puso la playera y maldijo mil veces a la habilidosa lengua de Yusei, pues estaba muy excitado, ¡Y por Dios solo lo había tocado de la cintura para arriba! Estaba jodido, en varios sentidos, jodido por la deuda, ese encontronazo ni siquiera había bajado los intereses, y un millón de veces jodido, porque le había gustado y prueba de ello era la naciente erección que traía, arranco el coche rumbo a su casa, necesitaba hacerse justicia con su mano, por lo menos eso si era normal, dentro de toda esa anormalidad vivida en el "Casino de Mierda", ya le había quitado el "Satélite", sonrió, que poca satisfacción.

.

.

Era casi de madrugada, cuando Judai regreso, tenía que ver si existiera otra manera de pagar la deuda, necesitaba cerrar ese asunto, porque así como estaba, tenía la seguridad de que no podría concentrarse para buscar empleo y comenzar a ahorrar para su sueño, y mucho menos hacerle frente a Alexis.

Tenía un poco de frío, su viejo auto ni siquiera contaba con calefacción, soplo un poco de aire caliente sobre sus manos, y entonces vio salir a Yusei, resguardado por sus gorilas, y ese tal Himuro, que lo había salvado, aunque si era sincero, también se molesto de que los interrumpieran, igual y podían haber seguido con las clausulas más interesantes, ¡Oh no!, ¡él no era gay!, pero estaba igual que Yusei, solo quería experimentar, ¡corrección quería pagar sus deudas!

Un golpeteo en el cristal lo saco de su cavilaciones, Yusei le sonrió.

–Veo que eres inteligente, pero desgraciadamente te recuerdo que por ya ser otro día, los intereses han aumentado.

– ¡Demonios lo sé!

Judai se bajo del auto.

–Por eso vine.

Yusei lo rodeo con un brazo.

–Para evitar arrepentimientos, mejor viaja conmigo.

.

.

Judai pensó que lo llevaría a una súper mansión, pero no fue así, llegaron a uno de los edificios más altos de Tokio, Yusei lo llevo a su departamento, apenas habían entrado, solos, cuando Yusei recibió una llamada.

–Ponte cómodo– dijo mientras se alejaba con el celular.

El departamento parecía una casa por dentro, era de dos plantas, no había retratos, nada hogareño, camino hacia la terraza, las luces de la ciudad la hacían verse hermosa, pero ni aun así él pensaba residir para siempre en Tokio.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?

–Algo fuerte, gracias.

Yusei camino hacia su pequeño bar.

–Algo fuerte será.

Y con dos vasos, regreso al lado de Judai, se lo entrego, apenas rozaron sus dedos, y ambos sintieron "algo".

–Tienes una linda vista.

Yusei se alejo.

– ¿Te parece?

–Claro.

Y entonces comenzó la música, al ritmo de Evanesce, Judai volteo hacia Yusei, entrecerrando los ojos, como diciendo "_No estamos en una puta y romántica cita_", Yusei estaba hincado, moviendo botones del aparato de sonido, y se paro, ignorando a un muy molesto Judai, encendió la pantalla gigante, y ahí estaba el video de la canción, tomo el control y regreso la canción al principio.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?*_

Así se sentía Judai, como un libro abierto, tenía tan solo unas horas de conocer al bicolor, y le ponía los pelos de punta, porque sentía que le desnudaba el alma, y eso le dio miedo.

–Como si estuviéramos en un antro– Yusei tomo su vaso de vodka y se dejo caer en un sofá– ¿está bien para relajarnos, no crees?

Palmeo el lugar a su lado, invitando a Judai, temeroso, pero tratando de no verse así, camino y se sentó en el asiento ofrecido.

–Yo quisiera…– dijo Judai encontrando su voz más valiente, para terminar con ese estúpido contrato.

–Me parece bien– y en un segundo Yusei ya estaba desnudo del torso– ya te mostré como hacerlo, y se acostó en el sillón, subiendo sin permiso de Judai, sus torneadas piernas en los muslos del otro.

Como si fuera un magneto, Judai se dejo atraer por ese cuerpo - olvidando su discurso- , no podía ser desperdiciado ese ofrecimiento, corrección, ¡a pagar la jodida deuda, eso era!, ambas manos se deslizaron desde la cintura hasta las clavículas de Yusei, apenas su lengua rozo su ombligo, pues la posición no era muy cómoda, entendiendo el problema, Yusei alzo una pierna, pasándola por encima de la cabeza de Judai, este quedo en medio de las piernas del bicolor, hincado en el sofá, reanudo su tarea, solo tocándolo con las manos y los labios, por alguna extraña razón, porque así tenía que ser, tuvo cierta preferencia por el cuello de Yusei, y lo repaso una y otra vez, Yusei dejo escapar unos gemidos de aprobación, Judai comenzó a succionar, bajando de vez en cuando por el pecho, para torturar de la misma forma a las tetillas de Yusei, quien se encontraba más que excitado, al igual que él.

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name._

_And saved me from the dark._

Judai abrió los ojos y miro el video, justo cuando una tipa se lanzaba por el edificio, eso justamente deseaba hacer, porque estaba excitado, y eso no era parte del negocio, ¡no señor!

_You can´t just leave me._

_Breathe into me._

–Tu baño…–dijo Judai con una voz que no reconoció, pues fue demasiado ronca– olvídalo – el mismo lo encontraría, tenía que tomarse un respiro o no sabría que pasaría, o peor aún, ¡a lo mejor si sabía!

Judai se lavo la cara, con agua fría, unos cubos de hielo servirían mejor, tampoco quiso consolarse, pero el maldito problema era que se tardaría, derrotado regreso al lugar, el video había comenzado de nuevo. Yusei estaba viéndolo atentamente o eso parecía, aún desnudo del torso.

– ¿Te gusta mucho esa canción?

De alguna manera Judai quería conversar, no hacer, ya no estaba tan seguro de su heterosexualidad. Yusei no le contesto.

– ¡Maldita sea, hazme caso, cara de estrella!

– ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Pregunto Yusei bajando el volumen con el control.

– ¡Cara de estrella!

Judai se puso en guardia, por si Yusei se ponía violento, pero en vez de enojarse, estallo en carcajadas, era un sonido tan bello, que termino contagiando a Judai, se relajo y cuando menos lo sintió, termino sentado a su lado.

–Eres un cabrón, muy ocurrente– le dio un golpe a Judai en el brazo izquierdo–, ¿estás listo para pasar a otro nivel?

–Antes que nada– contesto Judai sobándose el brazo– ¿Por qué los besos valen más que las primeras seis clausulas?

–Tienes buena memoria.

–Bueno, ese puto contrato, es muy sencillo, como si lo hubiera redactado un niño, pero uno muy dañado.

Yusei alzo una ceja.

–Me sorprende que no sepas la respuesta, los besos son la cosa más intima que hay, es como una penetración– Judai iba a refutar eso, pero no tenía armas para ello, él nunca había penetrado a nadie– del alma, tan así que nunca he besado a nadie, bueno solo una vez, pero era un crio de trece años, y fue casi casto, no cuenta…

–Vaya, ya no me siento tan mal, porque yo…– pero Judai detuvo la confesión, ¡como decirle que era virgen!

– ¿Tu que…?

Y en un intento, por no seguir hablando, tomo del mentón a Yusei y lo beso, era _virgen_, pero no manco, había besado a muchas chicas, tenía fama de buen _besador_, se separo del bicolor, que no había cerrado los ojos, ante la impresión, "_no estuvo nada mal_", pensaron ambos, Judai iba a hablar, pero esta vez fue Yusei quien lo atrapo, encimándose en él, y por primera vez pregunto a Judai, un poco tímido.

– ¿Cómo estuve?

–Aceptable, pero necesitas más lecciones.

Ambos sonrieron, y nuevamente se abrazaron, Judai volvió a tomar el control, su lengua busco y rebusco en la boca de Yusei, como si en ella, estuviera perdido el tesoro más valioso del mundo, lo abrazo de la espalda desnuda, y recargo todo su peso en él, haciéndolo recostar en el sofá, y con manos hábiles, Yusei comenzó a desnudar a Judai, y solo porque tenía que pasar la playera por la cabeza de Judai, se separaron, ambos estaban sofocados, tomaron un poco de aire y nuevamente iniciaron la pelea de lenguas, porque Yusei, encontró en esos besos más que placer, era tal como había dicho: Judai le estaba penetrando el alma.

De pronto, las manos de Judai tomaron vida propia, porque solo así se explicaba, que estaban haciendo algo que él no pensaba.

– ¿Qué haces?– pregunto Yusei rompiendo el beso.

Judai había desabrochado el pantalón de Yusei.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_

Y con esa letanía en la mente, salió disparado del departamento, dejando a Yusei asombrado, y a medias.

.

.

**Comentario.**

Tucutu, tucutu, si estoy irremediablemente loca, no sé ni porque estoy entonando esto.

En fin, ya en el siguiente, espero que Judai salga del closet, y no se haga menso, bien que le han gustado las clausulas. Yusei está muy seguro de que sí le gusta, pero su última reacción es porque no entiende a Judai, es decir, ¿no era un heterosexual proclamado? Y claro, ya comienza a sentir más que simple curiosidad, y eso también le empieza a hacer ruido.

*Partes de la canción: Bring me to life de Evanescence.


End file.
